User talk:Momentum07
Hey dude, I've helped you make your signature easier. Go to My Preferences (At the top of the page next to the word Watchlist), and change your signature to this, . You dont have to, but I'm trying to make your life easier. So next time you want to edit your signature, edit the page Template:M-07/Signature . Thanks [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 05:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Dont ya like your new sig??? I've edited it for you, you can change the colors and other stuff. Change it here Template:M-07/Signature. More information about that template on your page here. Template:Signature Navboxes Check my message here. /monaco.css NVM about it, monaco.css Nevermind about it, i've posted it on the whole wikia now, so dont bother bout the .ar-gold stuff. 04:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) And i made you rollback too, you've been doing alright on the wiki. Im Admin now 04:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's Official "In position!" You are now a part of the Recent Edit Patrol. Go through recent edits and find some activity that is considered vandalism and correct it. Congratulations. Coraircate 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Firefox Does your firefox work now?--Greennavetalk 20:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ok plzz tell me how 2 add something 2 tha custom warzone arena ok u=um idc if u think im dumb but where is edit button yeah i clicked on view sourc eit said your not allowed 2 edit page then i didint read the rest lol Thank you very much for your help with the Custom Warzone Area! SeaCrane 1 18:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC)SeaCrane_1 http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:PSG-1 SO CONFUSING!!! weapon comparison page <---- I really didn't intend to put it under PSG-1 link and in fact, I didn't know it was in PSG-1 link until last time I checked. I merely pressed "Discussion" link at top right of this wikia's page that somehow misled me to PSG-1 page while it 'grinned mischievously' at my back. You are like my role model here in CAWiki =D Thanks for giving me a head start. ~Zero Thank You Thanks for the welcome. I wish to become settled in this community, and welcomes can help me do just that only so much. :) "banned for vandalism" I'm sorry for reverting some pages. I did not know that was vandalism. Maybe you can compare the articles and let me know if my revert was necessary. I reverted the page for K2, AK-103, and M14 TheJawn 19:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) np, but i and everyone else should be thanking you for making massive contributions yesterday ._. TheJawn 14:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC)s and not add some useless giberish. Stubs If you know something is a stub, how do you put the "stub" thing on there? edit : THANKS FOR THE INFO Hi Hi there. Thanks for the welcome. I'm a regular contributor over at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) (I have a few thousand edits or something), and I also play Combat Arms (character name: Soresu). I've got school holidays up for the next 2 weeks, and would be happy do work on request over that time period if you like. If there's any machine work, content creation, general editing etc. work to be done, just leave a message on my talk. On a random side note, I also happen to be 14 :). [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 10:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Well, anything? [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 07:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *Anyways, I've gone and tweaked a template we use at Wookieepedia and put it here. It is my intention to use these for any in-game descriptions of equipment, plus for any other quotes. Just thought I'd let you know so that others can use it too. Also, I'd suggest you (or someone else) come up with a rough layout for certain subjects. For example, with weapon articles, you might want the in-game description using the above template, followed by a normal description, followed by the subsections: Customization, Trivia, and any other things you feel are appropriate. I notice a number of weapon articles having tips on usage. If you like, you can add a tips section too. As a basic step, I would suggest such a layout guide for, Maps, Weapons, and Body equips (whatever you call them). Shouldn't take too long to come up with. For an example, take a look at Wookiepedia's. Ignore the stuff that isn't in the yellow boxes; that's more advanced stuff that at this stage you shouldn't have to worry about. Lol this sounds like alot. Eh, if you (or other admins) can't be bothered, I'll take a go, but it probably won't be as good since I don't know the wiki well. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 23:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) **Here's an example of the template in action. Yes I am completely addicted to wiki editing. Let me know what you think. I'll roll it out on other things if you like it. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 23:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clean up my edits :3 ( M14 SE and much more!) For future reference, would a misspelling in an article's title be sufficient to constitute moving said article? If not, what would qualify it's movement? SeaCrane 1 02:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Whoa. This must be important. What'cha need? O. M. G. You're dead serious. Like seriously. o-o *Completely dumbstruck* And not that I'm doubting your judgement or anything, but why pick me? There are plenty of other people who edit just as much or even more so as me. (Unless you've already asked them too o-o) Well. If you trust me....So be it. I'll try to do my best to keep the Wiki clean and helpful. =D If you do accept me than Thank You!!!! Back Im back for now, and i can help stop spam and other stuff. Note: Combat Arms doesnt work on my computer, cant help with info sry. 10:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey man Add me in CA My user is Ghoulified =] Salty Demon 01:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yo dude, sup? Uh, I'm new to this wiki dude, but ive been reading it for quite a while, and uh, some of the stats are in accurate. Like it says the REC7 has more damage than the G36E, and every1 knows thats not true. So dude,if u have time, could you should me around the wikia? Like how to blog and stuff? If you could,I'd appreciate it man. Thanks, Moose9045 IGN:Moose9045 :So i take it your not retired? Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 18:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: How in the world did you turn links to your name a different color? Ive been trying to do that for a long time, and couldnt figure it out. :::Mk, but still how'd u turn your name link (bright?) red? Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 18:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Hi momentum, this is not a poll, but a policy vote. Due to a a recent influx of vandals, we are taking a formal community vote so see whether we limit editing to registered accounts. See here for an example. Sign it by adding #'(Support or Oppose)' ~~~~ (any comments/questions) if a Support vote, add it under the "Yays" section, if a Oppose, add to the "Nays" -- 07:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) They voted but forgot to sign, hence the '(did not sign himself, but voted)' . This depends on how many people vote and how many people support/oppose it. Your allowed to vote either way. If 12 people vote yes and 4 vote no, that makes 75% people support the Motion. If less that 15 people vote, we don't have enough votes to determine the communities intention, and the bill will fail. :yeah its getting horrible now. Nowey Ur back from beyond the grave.... 05:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Bad trolls are bad. teeheeeheeeheheeeeee. (Being a a lonely caw admin this long causes you to lose sanity). teeheeheeheheeheedurrrp. derp.derp.derp. -- 14:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) OH MOMENTUM U ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER :D KISS ME U DAMNED FOOL. 05:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I've tried to do the best I can while you're gone, man. At least, not with him around.. }} 23:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) (Hunter, if you are reading this, please know that I accept your resignation.) Hmm. I still agree with the above statement. }} 11:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like me to do more gun reviews? I retired from CA for a while because of how they made the game so easy to get a kill. Lets put it like this. They noob-fied the game. But im getting back on it today. Aj234 16:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Aj234 Hey! It's good to see you back on :D SeaCrane_1 14:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC)